Bluebirds
by 7Shioko
Summary: Felicity: Hace doce años, huí para sobrevivir, nunca pensé que volvería. Ahora, después de tantos años, tengo que volver para enterrar al hombre que convirtió mi vida en un infierno. Oliver: Hace doce años, la jodí a lo grande. Vivir la vida a través del lente de una cámara, a veces es más fácil que enfrentarla.
1. Capítulo 1

1

Presente

Oliver

Asistir a un funeral exclusivamente para poder orinar en una lápida, es algo realmente jodido. Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que están muy jodidas, pero hoy, mi necesidad de orinar sobre la tumba recién removida de un hombre muerto, está a la cabeza de la lista.

Solo he asistido a un funeral. Eso no es lo normal en un hombre de veintinueve años. He tenido suerte con las pérdidas. No significa que conocidos, amigos o incluso compañeros de trabajo no hayan muerto. Pero ese primer funeral fue de tal manera, que juré que nunca más volvería a asistir a esos estúpidos eventos sentimentales. Uso mi trabajo como excusa.

La National Geographic me llama para ir a Nepal a tomarles fotos a los leopardos de las nieves. Estoy trabajando en una mierda de moda, que odio hacer, en París. Aterrizo en un gran concierto comercial, en medio de la nada, para deambular como un imbécil en Idaho, tomando fotografías estructurales para un abogado/arquitecto de una firma farmacéutica. Mis excusas son muy variadas. Simplemente no voy. Prefiero ahogarme en mi propio vómito. Sin embargo, esta vez... esta vez, hice una excepción.

—¿Irás a Carolina del Sur? Pensé que lo odiabas.

Helena, la chica con la que me he estado acostando durante los pasados tres meses, rueda sobre su estómago y enciende el porro que acaba de enrollarse. Está desnuda, y la escasa luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche proyecta sombras sutiles en el hueco entre sus omóplatos, deslizándose hasta la base de su columna en la pronunciada curva de sus nalgas. Conocí a Helena en una de esas mierdas horribles de moda. Fue un trabajo para una jodida revista de alta costura. La mitad de su rostro estaba pintado de color turquesa. Llevaba un trozo de seda que apenas cubría las mismas curvas que estoy observando en este momento. El estilista del lugar había creado un falso nido de pájaros en su cabello, con un maldito jilguero falso, y eso me hizo sentir, en serio, jodidamente incómodo. Las aves en general tenían ese efecto en mí. Helena se había sentado en una silla inclinada hacia adelante, y el puto le había dicho que abriera las piernas un poco más para que la tela del vestido cayera en medio. Helena había hecho lo que le había pedido y más. Había separado las piernas tanto como pudo, y, a propósito, se había subido completamente el vestido. No llevaba ropa interior. Tampoco pareció preocuparle que hubiera otras personas en el estudio cuando se pasó suavemente el dedo medio por su vagina.

Las modelos no tenían ningún sentido de la vergüenza. Estaban muy acostumbradas a caminar desnudas y ser arregladas, maquilladas y manipuladas de aquí para allá. He tenido bastante experiencia trabajando con ellas para saber que no son tímidas. Helena estaba tratando de llamar mi atención, y funcionó. No le dejé saber eso, como es natural. Seguí tomando fotografías, tratando de no sonreír mientras el director de la revista se ponía morado y casi perdía el conocimiento.

Helena sopló el humo de marihuana por la nariz y luego me ofreció el porro. Lo rechacé.

—Eres como un bebé de mierda —me dice exasperada—. Solo hazlo. Cede. Déjate ir. Estarías un menos tenso. ¿Quién se murió, de todos modos?

A Helena le disgustaba que no bebiera ni fumara o tomara drogas. No encajaba muy bien con su estilo de vida. Se metía más cosas por la nariz que la mayoría de las estrellas de Hollywood con las que trabajo. Le di una nalgada, gruñendo en voz baja cuando su carne rebotó.

—Un hombre que vivía al lado de mi antigua casa. Ni siquiera me gustaba mucho.

Helena pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ex-vecino de hace un millón de años? Eres un hombre bastante desconcertante, Oliver. Sé quince posiciones sexuales que podríamos hacer este fin de semana, y prefieres comer sándwiches de pepino y beber café rancio con un grupo de personas viejas y extrañas. He de decir que estoy ofendida.

—Oféndete, corazón. Iré. Eso es todo sobre el tema. Vuelvo el martes. Entonces podremos tener todo el sexo que quieras. —Quería que se fuera, pero he superado el hábito de mandarla fuera del apartamento después de que terminamos. Eso le molesta mucho, y aunque hay un montón de mujeres con las que podría estar teniendo sexo aquí en Nueva York, Helena es simple. No quiere una relación. No está esperando que le proponga matrimonio en algún momento. Tenemos sexo como el demonio, y tiene la mente más sucia de este lado del planeta. Me he acostumbrado a dejarla dormir más, sin alterarme por compartir mi espacio personal.

Completamente desnudo, salto de la cama y empiezo a reunir la ropa y objetos personales que llevaré conmigo a Port Royal.

Un traje. Un par de jeans. Unos Chuck Taylors. Dos camisetas. Tres bóxers. Tres pares de calcetines. Solo faltan mi cámara Leica y mis lentes. Mi trípode y mi kit de limpieza. Baterías. Filtros. Y una tapa de lente adicional.

La Leica es una cámara de película antigua. Uso una Canon digital para el trabajo porque los clientes quieren ver el producto final antes de salir del edificio, y eso es imposible cuando se tiene que volver a casa y revelar las fotografías. Sin embargo, cuando hago algo para mí, siempre utilizo la Leica. Es tan vieja. Fue la primera cámara que compré cuando era solo un niño. Ahorré durante dos años, llevando a mi madre a todos lados y haciendo mandados, hasta que tuve el dinero suficiente para comprarla de segunda mano. Una vez se me cayó en la universidad y mi corazón casi estalla del susto. Afortunadamente sobrevivió. Mayormente. Ahora tiene hermosas fugas de luz extrañas que distorsionan el color y las imágenes. Es como si estuviera embrujada o algo así. Fantasmas y sombras oscuras se ciernen en los autorretratos y paisajes urbanos cuando los revelo.

Helena yace sobre la espalda, con los pechos al aire y la vagina expuesta. Inhala otra larga calada. Su cabello negro se derrama sobre el colchón como un charco de petróleo.

—¿Me traerías un recuerdo? —pregunta—. Algo muy cursi. Algo que pueda poner en mi llavero. —Su cara está oculta repentinamente tras un velo de humo.

—Probablemente no. Port Royal no es un lugar de turismo. Y se me olvidará.

—Suficientemente justo.

Esta es la dinámica de nuestro acuerdo: Helena me pide algo, soy brutalmente honesto en responder y no se enoja. Perfecto. Funciona en ambos sentidos también. No me miente. No me enreda en ningún juego mental extraño. Decimos exactamente lo que estamos pensando y eso ayuda a mantener las cosas más ligeras. No hay sentimientos de dolor. No hay expectativas no satisfechas.

—¿Te vas a contactar con tu vieja pareja de la secundaria cuando estés en el pueblo? Eso sucede cuando las personas regresan a casa para los funerales, ¿cierto? —pregunta.

Frunce los labios, pero no está enojada. Está sin duda triste de no poder participar. No se da cuenta de que lo que dijo me enoja. Le doy la espalda y agarro mi camiseta del suelo para ponérmela. Saco unos bóxers limpios. Mi piel se siente caliente y espinosa.

—No. Ningún amor de la jodida secundaria.

—¿Ella te dejó? ¿Tuvieron una pelea rabiosa antes de romper? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—No tuve novia en la secundaria. Fui virgen hasta los dieciocho años.

Aprieto los labios al decir las palabras, con la esperanza de que Helena me escuche tan seco y enojado como me siento y que no sondeé más profundamente en la materia, pero puede ser un poco ajena a veces. O eso, o escucha lo enojado que estoy y siente más curiosidad.

—Pero amaste a alguien en la secundaria, ¿verdad? Debiste hacerlo. Todo el mundo se enamora de alguien en la secundaria.

—Nop. Yo no.

—Mentiroso. —Se levanta de la cama y va desnuda hacia el balcón. Tira el final de su porro al otro edificio y se reclina contra la pared. Cruza los brazos bajo los pechos con los que me encontré hace veinte minutos y levanta una ceja—. Estuve tirándome a mi profesor de gimnasia en la secundaria cuando tenía dieciséis. Era mi gran amor de la escuela.

—De ninguna manera me sorprende, Helena.

—Estaba casado. Tenía tres hijos. Me fascinaba el hecho de que tuviera vello. Todos los pequeños punks de mierda todavía estaban tratando de hacer crecer pubis en sus bolas y Mike tenía todo este vello cubriéndolo.

—Esa es una información muy preocupante.

—¿Qué me gustara estar con machotes peludos?

Lanzo un montón de revistas al colchón. Puro material de lectura. Después me agacho para echar una ojeada debajo de la cama. Mis zapatos de vestir están por aquí, lo sé.

—No. El hecho de que te acostaras con un hombre casado con tres hijos y no parezcas molesta. Esoes preocupante.

Maldición. No están los zapatos. Mierda.

—Élera el que engañaba, Oliver. Le mentía a su esposa e hijos cuando se escurría en las noches. Les decía que se iba con amigos del trabajo cuando en realidad se reunía conmigo en un motel para poder penetrar mi pequeña vagina de dieciséis años.

—Por lo tanto, era un mentiroso y un pedófilo. Maravilloso. ¿Has visto un par de zapatos negros de piel en algún lugar por aquí?

—No era un pedófilo. La edad de consentimiento en Maryland es de dieciséis años. Era legal.

Me levanto y la miro.

—Entonces estaba totalmente correcto.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado, nene? —Helena se empuja lejos de la pared del balcón y vuelve dentro. Pone las manos en mi pecho y hace el mismo sonido de ronroneo que cuando desciendo sobre ella—. ¿Estás enojado porque me tiré a un hombre mayor en la escuela y tú no estabas tirándote a nadie en absoluto?

—¿Qué edad tenía? —pregunto.

—Treinta y ocho. —Helena lo anuncia con un movimiento orgulloso de cabello. Me mira, el desafío brilla en sus ojos azules como el cristal—. Es gracioso, en realidad —dice—, significa que incluso en aquel entonces, era nueve años mayor que tú ahora.

—Sí. Es bastante hilarante. —Pero no me estoy riendo. Agarro sus manos y las quito de mi pecho. Realmente no me siento con ganas de recordar el pasado de ella con algún viejo sucio pervertido que se aprovechó. Es raro que esté tan orgullosa.

—Estás celoso —susurra, llevándose una mano a la boca para morder infantilmente sus uñas—. Oliver, estás exasperantemente celoso.

Fantástico.

Me agacho para que estemos al mismo nivel.

—No lo estoy. Estoy cansado. Y creo que tu brújula moral está rota. Eso es todo.

Ella me da una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus labios están llenos y teñidos con el rojo brillante de su lápiz de labios, hinchados por los mordiscos que recibió cuando asalté su boca no hace mucho tiempo. Esos labios son parte de la razón por la que no puedo renunciar a ella. Me recuerdan a los de otra persona.

—Tu brújula moral también está rota, idiota —me dice—. No eres mejor que yo.

—¿Ves? Es ahí donde te equivocas. Mi brújula moral funciona muy bien. Sólo elegí ignorarla. Eso es algo completamente distinto.

Helena parece reflexionar.

—Entonces, ¿quién es peor? ¿La mujer que no lo sabe bien o tú, el hombre que peca con pleno conocimiento de sus acciones?

Le devuelvo la horrible sonrisa, sintiendo en mi interior una sombra negra.

—Soy el peor. Lo sabes.

Ella asiente, porque lo sabe.

—Incluso lo dice la High Lite Magazine.

—¿High Lite?

Helena asiente.

—La compré ayer. Tu rostro está estampado en las dos páginas centrales y te presentan como un maldito rebelde o algo así. —Su voz está salpicada de algo que suena extrañamente similar a la envidia.

Hice una entrevista con una periodista que trabaja para High Litehace aproximadamente un mes. Me dijo que iba a presionar para que saliera el artículo, pero que no contuviera la respiración. No lo hice. De hecho, me había olvidado hasta ahora.

—¿Fueron malos conmigo? —pregunto.

Helena asiente.

—Muy malos. No me puedo imaginar lo que hiciste para merecer una editorial tan dura. —Pero puede imaginarlo perfectamente bien. Ella ha visto cómo le hablo a la gente. Ha visto lo abrasivo que puedo ser cuando rozan el camino equivocado. La boca de Helena se levanta en las esquinas con una sonrisa traviesa—. El titular dice: _"Oliver Queen es un patán."_

—Bonito. No sabía que se podía decir patánen una revista.

Helena se encoge de hombros.

—Son sensacionalistas. Pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—¿Cuál es la línea principal?

Helena pone su mejor voz de lectora de noticias, que en realidad es bastante impresionante.

—Es alto, rubio y salvajemente guapo, y es el fotógrafo más virulento de Estados Unidos. A los veintinueve años, Oliver Queen ya ha conquistado el mundo. Ahora está planeando incendiar la tierra. Una imagen brutal.

—Me gusta la parte de alto, rubio y guapo.

—También dijeron que eras arrogante y potencialmente delirante.

—¿A quién le importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí? ¿Qué dicen de mi trabajo?

—Incendiario. Salvaje. Emocionante. Trascendental. Había algunos otros adjetivos, pero se pusieron un poco fantásticos, así que dejé de leer y me dediqué a mirar las fotografías.

—Eran buenas, ¿verdad? —Le di a la revista unos pocos autorretratos que me tomé el año pasado. Mi perfil era una silueta, y en segundo plano se veían ramas de árboles y un cielo frío de invierno con tonalidades azules y púrpuras que se superponían con la imagen. La periodista me había preguntado si había creado los autorretratos con Photoshop, y ahí comenzaron las hostilidades. Le dije que no, que definitivamente nohabía utilizado Photoshop. Había utilizado una ampliadora para mezclar las dos imágenes, una encima de la otra, y todo fue manual. Ella me había mirado fijamente, como si no pudiera creer una mierda. Supe de inmediato que estaba tratando con otra hipster con una cuenta en Instagram que puso una selfie con filtro y dijo que era arte.

 _Exasperante_.

—Eran bastante oscuras —dice Helena—. Normalmente, cuando ponen tu foto en una revista es algo bueno que la gente pueda ver tu rostro. Eres guapo, después de todo.

—Gracias. No me importa si la gente ve mi rostro. Quiero ocultarlo por completo.

Helena frunce el ceño. Echa hacia atrás la colcha y se sube a la cama pateando mis revistas al suelo.

—Estás delirando —me sentencia—. Ahora me dormiré. Tengo una cita temprano. Supongo que te veré cuando regreses de tu pequeña excursión al sur.

—Duerme. —No la beso para darle las buenas noches. Ese no es nuestro modo. Sigo buscando mis zapatos mirando por todos lados, mi sangre inexplicablemente hierve en las venas, hasta que caigo en cuenta que nunca voy a encontrarlos. Donde quiera que estén, no están en mi apartamento. Una vez que hago las paces con la idea, agarro las llaves y me voy. Helena está dormida, y sin duda seguirá dormida cuando vuelva, pero no estoy cansado ni de cerca. Estoy tenso. Nervioso. Necesito saber lo que esa periodista escribió de mí.

Encuentro la revista High Lite Magazineen un puesto de la 5ª Avenida y pago con un billete arrugado de diez dólares. Doy vueltas por la cuadra mientras la leo.

La revista habla de mi trabajo. Dice cosas muy impresionantes. Eso me gusta. Me llama narcisista, que es una capa que no me importa llevar. Todo es verdad. Hacia la mitad del artículo pone mi biografía. Empieza a hablar de mi madre muerta. Deliberadamente no le dije nada de mi familia, a pesar de que me lo preguntó. Hacia el final, menciona la primera imagen por la que recibí reconocimiento hace muchos años. Me lleno de ira cuando volteo la página y veo impresa la jodida cosa. Sin mi consentimiento. Pasé los últimos diez años tratando de enterrar esa foto y sin embargo aquí está, a todo color, ocupando la mitad de una maldita página de bienes raíces en la revista de moda y estilo más importante del país. Cada vez que veo esa foto, siento que trago hojas de afeitar y sangro lentamente hasta la muerte.

Es la foto de una niña. Su ojo derecho está hinchado y magullado y su labio tiene una herida. La sangre de su barbilla está seca. Y llora. La chica me estaba mirando cuando tomé la foto. Estaba desnuda y herida, su sangre y sus lágrimas eran reales. Nunca debí enseñar esa imagen. Era profundamente personal. Profundamente dolorosa. Era una conversación silenciosa entre dos adolescentes dañados que se habían aferrado el uno al otro para sobrevivir.

No tenía derecho a compartir esa imagen con el mundo, pero lo hice de todos modos. Me he arrepentido todos los días desde entonces.

Realmente soy un patán.

Una nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Hit me con sus comentarios por aquí o pueden encontrarme en Twitter como 7shioko.

Saludos

Nos leemos este viernes


	2. Capítulo 2

2

Presente

Felicity

Felicity, del inglés se traduce como "felicidad", que proviene de la palabra en latín "felicitas" y en última instancia significa "afortunado". Mi madre me explicó que me coloco este nombre, ya que le encantaba estudiar latín en su adolescencia y porque se sentía afortunada de tenerme. Me mostraba muchos de sus libros de latín que escondía bajo su lado de la cama.

Murió cuando yo tenía doce años, durante seis meses creí que mi madre había conducido bajo la lluvia y perdido el control del auto. Pero después averigüé que había conducido hasta el puente Palisade Bridge y terminó su vida a propósito. Mi padre sabía cómo apretar botones. Había estado presionándola durante años y había llegado a un punto en que la esperanza de ver que me graduaba, o la de envejecer y morir, no fue suficiente para justificar la vida de tormento por más tiempo.

Había encontrado una carta dirigida a mí en el escritorio de mi padre donde explicaba todo esto. Hasta ese momento había tenido el corazón destrozado, pensando que la vida me había quitado a mi madre de forma cruel. Cuando leí la carta, que se sacudía violentamente por el temblor de mis manos, dejé de sufrir. Dejé de llorar. Empecé a ser feliz porque ella no estaba sufriendo. Al menos se había salido, y eso era algo. Yo no lo hice hasta mucho más tarde.

—¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo? Es un largo vuelo. Al menos deja que te lleve al aeropuerto. El tráfico a estas horas es una pesadilla.

Ray, mi novio, me ayudaba con la maleta bajando los escalones de entrada de nuestra casa en Palos Verdes. Cuando me fui de Carolina del Sur, huí a Canadá. Luego llegué a California y dejé de correr. Estaba suficientemente lejos de mi padre, que se negaba firmemente a abandonar el estado y, por otra parte, la luz del sol me hacía feliz.

Dejé que Ray pusiera el equipaje en el maletero del auto, consciente de que no quería ir al aeropuerto conmigo, por no hablar de Port Royal. De hecho, estoy segura de que la posibilidad le hacía sentir un escozor por dentro.

—Estoy bien, en serio. El aeropuerto está a treinta minutos. Quédate aquí. Tienes trabajo que hacer y además... no sé, necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta. ¿Tiene sentido? —No lo tenía, ni siquiera para mí. Debería aprovechar cualquier tipo de apoyo en este momento, pero no quiero. Un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza me inunda cada vez que pienso en mi hogar. No quiero llevar a Ray para allá. Nunca quiero que ponga un pie dentro de la casa en la que crecí, de lo contrario, la recordará y la llevará con él. Cuando esté mirando ese lugar, sé que pensará en todo lo que le conté que ocurrió. Y no podré soportarlo.

Ray asiente con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno. Si me necesitas, me puedes llamar en cualquier momento. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Saltaré al primer avión.

—Lo sé. Gracias.

Lo beso en la mejilla, y él me abraza, acariciándome suavemente la espalda. Difícilmente resulta la más romántica de las despedidas.

—Cuatro días. No es tanto tiempo. Nos vemos pronto, Felicity.

Se queda parado en el camino de entrada y me hace un gesto de despedida.

Conduzco hacia la ruta estatal de California hasta que llego a Hermosa Beach y me estaciono en una calle lateral, abro la puerta del auto, me meto los dedos en la garganta y vomito.

Me siento mucho, mucho más ligera después de eso.

Cuando ya estoy en el avión y mi corazón golpea contra el pecho como un puño en una pared de ladrillo, me doy cuenta de la estupidez que hice. No he vomitado en más de siete años.

 _Siete años._

La bulimia no era por falta de autoestima. Era por ansiedad y control. Me tomó años superarlo. Lo que acabo de hacer me traslada a un territorio muy peligroso. Lo más preocupante es que ni siquiera lo pensé.

Ahora tengo veintinueve años. Un buen trabajo. Una hermosa casa. Un novio estable. No tendría que preocuparme por cosas como trastornos alimenticios. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, sentada en un avión, congelándome el culo y preguntándome si voy a seguir vomitando cuando regrese Port Royal.

Los fumadores regresan a una cajetilla al día cuando se rompen. Los alcohólicos beben del pozo seco. Tal vez esté tan enferma que aterrice de nuevo en el hospital. No siento nada cuando lo pienso. Me siento... vacía.

—¿Señorita? Señorita, ¿está bien? Su respiración está muy acelerada. —La mujer alta del asiento de al lado tiene una miranda amable y llena de preocupación. Me mira a través de sus enormes gafas—. No suelo decir nada, cariño, pero has estado inquieta desde que despegamos. Parece que no estás pasando un buen momento. ¿Tienes miedo de volar? ¿Es eso?

La miro un momento en silencio hasta que sus palabras se filtran en mi cabeza.

—Sí. Sí, me gusta volar. Pero me pongo muy ansiosa.

La mujer asiente. Se inclina, haciéndome señas para que haga lo mismo.

—¿Quieres un poco de clonazepam, cariño? Siempre tengo para cuando voy a volar. Los tengo en un escondite en la cartera. —Estoy a punto de decir que no, tengo toda la intención, pero de repente me encuentro asintiendo y extendiendo la mano. La mujer pone pequeñas pastillas de color blanco en mi palma. Ni siquiera sé cómo sucede—. Ahí están, cariño. Hay seis. Puedes quedártelas para la próxima vez. Pero no te vuelvas loca. No tomes todas a la vez. No quiero ser responsable de que mueras dormida.

—Oh, voy a tener cuidado. Lo prometo. —Si me fuera a matar, lo haría de la misma manera que mi madre. Conduciría mi auto a un puente y terminaría con mi vida. Creo que hay cierta armonía en eso. Pero no puedo decírselo. Aprendí hace un tiempo que no puedes decir lo que estás pensando, o la gente asumirá que estás mentalmente perturbada.

La mujer, cuyo nombre es Margo, me da su diminuta botella de agua para beber mi medicación vilmente ganada, luego, me habla durante treinta minutos de sus gatos. No hay niños en su conversación, Margo ha sustituido su inexistente ascendencia por algunos bebés peludos de los que se siente muy orgullosa. Le digo que soy alérgica y suelta un gemido horrible, como si se estuviera poniendo en mis zapatos e imaginara su vida sin sus preciosos gatitos. Nunca podría acariciarlos de nuevo, traicionada por su propio cuerpo.

—Pobre, niña —dice—. ¿Qué pasa con los perros? ¿Puedes hacerlo con los perros?

Siento que debería oponerme a la expresión, "hacerlo con los perros", porque suena sexual y definitivamente no quiero tener sexo con perros, pero al final no me molesto. Margo no lo entendería, y en lo personal, no quiero hablar de sexo y perros en la misma frase. Le digo que sí puedo aguantar a los perros y que mi novio tiene un pastor alemán.

Ray no tiene perro, pero la mentira parece ser una manera inteligente de llenar el tiempo en este momento.

Cuando aterrizamos en Charleston, he dicho tanta mierda sobre este animal imaginario, que estoy pensando en conseguir un perro. Margo se despide cuando nos bajamos del avión, y la dejo para ir por el pasillo en dirección al mostrador de renta de autos. La noticia de la muerte de mi padre llegó de repente. No la esperaba, así que realmente no tuve tiempo para reservar un vehículo.

Afortunadamente, cuando llego al mostrador tienen un montón de opciones para elegir. Tal vez sea el clonazepam, o el hecho de que no quiero estar aquí y estoy pensando en conducir a un puente. Pero me decido ridículamente por el auto más poderoso y peligroso de alta gama: un Porsche Cayman. Nunca he conducido algo tan ostentoso y descaradamente estúpido. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que incluso tengan un auto con tantas probabilidades de quedar estampado en un poste de luz.

Oliver tenía fascinación por los autos. Hace quince años le hubiera gustado conducir esta cosa. Por Dios, probablemente tenga uno ahora mismo.

De vez en cuando alguien dice su nombre. Leen un artículo sobre él, ven que somos de la misma pequeña ciudad de Carolina del Sur y comentan la coincidencia. ¿Lo conozco? ¿Pasábamos el rato juntos cuando éramos niños? A veces les digo la verdad. A veces admito que lo conocía, tal vez incluso les digo "sí, en realidad éramos vecinos, aunque no lo creas". Pero la mayoría de las veces les digo que no. Que no tengo idea de quién es. Es más fácil de esa manera. Es mejor.

·········································

—¿Felicity Smoak? Es... ¿eres tú, niña? ¡Que me torturen! Será mejor que no pases delante de mi casa si no piensas venir a saludarme. Sé que te criaron con modales, muchacha.

Friday Beauchamp era a veces mi niñera cuando era niña. Era la única mujer que mi padre dejaba entrar en la casa. No era tan estúpido como para ir en contra de Friday. Era grande incluso en aquel entonces, del tamaño de un remolque de doble ancho, decía mi padre, pero ahora está aun más grande. Su temperamento era materia de leyendas. Me pegó en el trasero tantas veces que casi renuncié por completo a sentarme durante un año entero.

Friday pudo haber sido dura conmigo, pero también era generosa y amable cuando lo necesitaba. Cuando estaba tan cansada que apenas podía pararme, cuando el cuerpo me dolía tanto que solo quería morir, ella limpiaba mis cortes, me suturaba una y otra vez, y me pedía que me quedara con ella en su modesta casa. Yo me ponía a llorar y le decía que me gustaría, pero luego me iba a casa de todas formas.

Ella sabía que nunca volvería a este lugar sin ir a verla. Sabía que me criaron con educación, porque ellame la inculcó.

Dejo que me doble con su abrazo y el olor a agua de rosas inunda mis sentidos, trayendo una ráfaga de recuerdos dolorosos y dulces, maravillosos y terribles, todo al mismo tiempo. Suficiente para traer lágrimas a mis ojos. Me acaricia el cuello, haciendo ruiditos de arrullo.

—Si fueras otra persona, niña, te diría que siento tu pérdida —me dice—. Pero lo sé mejor.

—Sí. Supongo que es difícil.

Contesto cosas como esa cuando le digo a la gente que murió mi padre. Parece que es lo que esperan de mí, y no me gusta decepcionar a la gente.

—Eso es basura. —Friday me aleja, sosteniéndome con el brazo extendido para echarme un buen vistazo. —Esto no es duro en lo absoluto. Es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Tu padre murió. Ese viejo cabrón rencoroso se merecía hasta el último momento de dolor que vivió antes de morir. Es correcto sentirte aliviada, Felicity.

Yo solo asiento y murmuro _mmhm_ , esperando que deje de hablar de él. Pero Friday conoce mis tácticas de evasión tan bien que está leyéndome.

Me arrastra por las escaleras que conducen a su porche, donde una jarra de té ya está sudando en la sombra. Dos vasos altos están uno al lado del otro y una parte de mí lo encuentra divertido. Ahora estoy acostumbrada a California. En Los Ángeles nunca encontraría una muestra de hospitalidad tan abierta. Friday sirvió los dos vasos, y los tenía listos no porque supiera que yo iba a llegar, sino porque sabía que alguienlo haría. Siempre sucede, y quería estar preparada para recibir a su invitado.

—Siéntate, niña. Necesito escuchar todo acerca de tu estilo de vida de Hollywood. —A pesar de ser una mujer tan grande, Friday se mueve con estilo mientras cruza el porche y se acomoda en una de sus sillas blancas de Adirondack—. Sé lo que pasa por allá. Toda esa moral relajada volando por doquier. Todos esos muchachos bonitos con dientes blanqueados. Es un milagro que una mujer pueda realizar cualquier trabajo. Recibes comisiones por pintar a todas esas celebridades, ¿eh?

Dice todo eso de un tirón, sin tomar aire, incluso antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de sentarme.

Una vez sentada, tomo una respiración profunda y empiezo por el principio.

—No vivo en Hollywood. Vivo al sur de la ciudad, justo en el océano. Recibo comisiones, pero todavía no he pintado nada para nadie famoso. Y nunca voy a Hollywood. Incluso si lo hiciera, no estaría mirando a los chicos bonitos con dientes blanqueados. Tengo novio, ¿recuerdas a Ray? Te conté de él la última vez que te mandé un correo electrónico.

—¿Correo electrónico? Niña, sabes que no leo correos electrónicos. No puedo trabajar en esa máquina loca. ¿Qué hay de malo en una carta normal? El servicio postal todavía funciona, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Pero no es muy bueno —admito—. ¿Estás tomando tu insulina?

Friday se ha vuelto diabética con los años. Cada vez que encuentro el tiempo para llamarla y ver cómo está, evade el tema de su medicina. Sentada justo delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos, es más difícil que me mienta o evada la pregunta.

—Cuando la necesito, hija. No veo la necesidad de bombardear mi cuerpo cada cinco segundos.

—Te enfermarás si no la tomas como que te dijeron —digo regañándola—. Podrías quedar ciega. Perder las piernas. ¿Quieres eso?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta descabellada es esa? Y yo pensando que eras inteligente. Por supuesto que no quiero perder mis malditas piernas.

Friday siempre se vuelve hostil cuando le dices una verdad. No me ofendo.

—Entonces, haz lo que tienes que hacer. La dosis de insulina no fue una sugerencia. Fue una orden médica.

Friday emite un sonido de descontento y me aparta la mirada. Sirve otro poco de té dulce y empuja el vaso hacia mí.

—Vi a un joven volver a casa también. —Señala al otro lado de la calle, hacia la casa que estoy evitando mirar. A las dos casas, de hecho. A la izquierda, el hogar de Queen, donde Oliver creció, y junto a ella, el edificio de dos pisos donde viví en las sombras durante diecisiete años.

—Él volvió crecido, si eso tiene algún sentido para ti. El muchacho nunca dejó de crecer.

Parpadeo lentamente mirando hacia la casa de enfrente, tratando de entender lo que Friday me está diciendo.

—¿Oliver? ¿Oliverregresó a casa?

Friday suspira profundamente, moviéndose en su silla.

—¿No es eso lo que dije? Regresó esta mañana en un horrendo pedazo de mierda que parece un auto. Estoy segura de que había humo saliendo del capó.

—Oliver no debería estar aquí. Oliver se encuentra en Nueva York.

Lo sé. De alguna manera siempre sé dónde está. Nunca me fijo mucho en él, pero el chico tiene cuentas en las redes sociales y, bueno, a veces las miro.

Friday se estira, echando los hombros hacia atrás para que su considerable busto sobresalga aun más.

—Entonces Oliver tiene un hermano gemelo del que nunca supe mientras estuvo aquí. Porque un tipo alto y de cabello rubio entró en esa casa hace cinco horas y se parecía a él.

Después del regaño que me di en el avión por vomitar, es curioso que tenga tantas ganas de meterme los dedos en la garganta. El clonazepam que Margo me dio me sirvió para adormecer los momentos afilados del día, pero ahora siento como si todo el mundo estuviera en flagrante tecnicolor y mi mente estuviera a punto de reventar.

—¿Cómo?¿Cómo sabes que regresó? No entiendo. —Que volviera por mi padre ni siquiera me pasaba por la mente. Oliver lo odiaba tanto como yo. No había manera de que regresara para presentar sus respetos. Dada nuestra historia y cada cosa desgarradora que pasó aquí, regresar de repente era lo último que me esperaba. Jesucristo, ¿cómo diablos voy a enfrentar esto?

A mi lado, Friday se aclara la garganta.

—Lo llamé cuando lo vi, niña, igual que te llamé a ti. Eran uña y carne mientras crecían. Fue tu primer amor. Tenía que traer su trasero hasta aquí y apoyarte.

—Oh dios, Friday, no lo puedo creer… —Dejo de hablar. Estoy peligrosamente cerca de perder los estribos y morder a la anciana, y estoy segura de que solo pensaba ayudar, pero… Maldita sea. Oliver aquí es lo último que necesito. Quiero calma, tranquilidad, paz. Lo único que Oliver Queen puede proporcionarme en este momento es confusión. Tomo una respiración profunda y comienzo de nuevo—. Oliver y yo ya no somos amigos, Friday. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si ha vuelto aquí pensando que lo necesito o algo, va a ser muy incómodo. No puedo... ni siquiera puedo mirarlo.

Friday me escucha hablar, pero creo que tiene algo que decir por la expresión de su rostro. Sus labios se están convirtiendo en una línea blanca y apretada y las cejas prácticamente se han unido en su frente.

—Solo porque no puedas ni verlo, no significa que él no pueda mirarte. ¿Sabes lo que hizo cuando le dije que tu padre estaba muerto?

—¿Se rio?

—No, no se rio. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Señor, ten piedad. —Miro el té sin decir nada, pero Friday me empuja con la punta de un zapato—. Ese muchacho rompió en llanto, señorita. Es posible que lo niegue, pero pude oírlo en su voz, segura como que los huevos son huevos. Escucha —dice señalando con el dedo y sacudiéndolo frente a mi rostro—. Cuando lo veas, te asegurarás de no lanzarle las garras a los ojos demasiado rápido, ¿oíste? Podría tener algo que decirte primero.

Niego lentamente, sintiendo un extraño hueco abriéndose camino en mi interior.

—Han pasado doce años, Friday. Si tuviéramos algo que decirnos, lo habríamos hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Una nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Hit me con sus comentarios por aquí o pueden encontrarme en Twitter como 7shioko.

Saludos

Nos leemos este viernes


	3. Capítulo 3

3

Presente

Oliver

La casa huele a naftalina. No he estado aquí en más de diez años, desde que murió mi madre. Y aunque contrato a una persona que viene una vez al mes para desempolvar y asegurarse de que no se está deteriorando demasiado, puedes adivinar, en cuanto atraviesas la puerta, que nadie vive aquí. Es una cáscara. Un mausoleo lleno de fantasmas.

Quise venderla hace un tiempo, pero apenas la anuncié en el mercado durante tres semanas y ya me estaba volviendo loco, diciéndole al agente que la quitara de su lista de ventas. Se sentía como... como una traición. Sabía que mientras Noah Kuttler estuviera vivo, Felicity nunca volvería a casa, pero no podía estar seguro. Mi mente representaba esa escena en la que regresaba un día y llamaba a mi puerta queriendo finalmente verme, y se encontraba con un extraño. No podía tolerarlo. Incluso desde el interior del gran abrazo de Nueva York, sabía que estaba por ahí en algún lugar, y que podía necesitar su copia de mi llave de nuevo para huir y esconderse en mi vieja habitación, igual que hizo durante años cuando éramos adolescentes.

Ahora hay algo frío viviendo dentro de mí, y tiene forma de serpiente. Antes no estaba allí. En aquel entonces, cuando estaba con ella. La cosa fría, glacial y vacía que vive en mi interior apareció el día después de que mi madre murió. Me dijo que no tenía sentido preocuparme por las personas. Me dijo que era inútil tener en cuenta lo que piensan, sienten o desean de la vida. Insistió en que los sentimientos de otras personas no eran más que un inconveniente que entorpecería mi propia felicidad. Me dijo que olvidara todo acerca de Felicity. Arremetí contra eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero lentamente, gradualmente, me resigné al hecho de que tenía razón. Razón en todo. Dejé de preocuparme por los sentimientos de otras personas. Me aislé del resto del mundo y les di al personaje del gran Oliver Queen. Hice todo lo que me dijo. Todo, menos la última cosa. Nunca podría olvidarme de Felicity, la chica de al lado, no importaba cuánto lo intentara. Por otra parte, no quería hacerlo. Sigue siendo la única parte de mi pasado que no he desechado. Es un fragmento de cristal debajo de mi piel, es lo único que impide que me hunda en la mierda completamente. Depende del día, la hora y el lugar.

Entrando a mi antigua casa, el primer recuerdo que me golpea es el de mi madre en el pasillo sobre manos y rodillas sollozando incontrolablemente con unas tijeras en la mano derecha. Su mano izquierda estaba sangrando, dejando huellas por todas partes sobre el piso recién pulido, y el rímel corría por su rostro como dos ríos negros. No tuve necesidad de preguntarle qué había sucedido. Mi padre y ella habían estado discutiendo durante semanas. Incluso en dos momentos distintos escuché a mi padre gritar que ya no la amaba. Que ya no quería estar con ella. Que ya no mequería. Nunca le hizo daño. No con los puños. Pero sus palabras hicieron suficiente daño.

Cuando mi padre se fue, yo tenía catorce años.

Mientras camino por las otras habitaciones de la casa, más recuerdos vuelan hacia mí lanzándome atrás en el tiempo. Mi madre enseñándome a jugar ajedrez en la mesa de la cocina. Mi padre maldiciendo cuando se quemó tratando de encender el piloto del calentador de agua. Yo, arrancando las tablas del suelo junto a la chimenea para esconder dinero y carretes de fotos sin revelar. Mi padre, enfadado por algo o por nada, arrojando las primeras fotografías que yo había revelado en el cubo de basura. Empujándolas hasta el fondo y diciéndome que me daría con el cinturón en el trasero si pensabaen sacarlas de nuevo.

Los recuerdos de Felicity no comienzan hasta que llego al segundo piso y me quedo de pie afuera de la habitación de mi madre. Mi madre estaba postrada en la cama la última vez que vi a Felicity. Yo estaba parado afuera de su habitación. Mamá estaba durmiendo y Felicity estaba de pie en el pasillo, justo donde estoy parado ahora, mirándome fijamente. Nunca he visto tanto dolor en los ojos de una persona.

Hubiera querido levantarme, ir hasta ella, tomarla en brazos, decirle cuánto lo lamentaba, pero era demasiado tarde. Felicity tenía una maleta en la mano y yo sabía que se iba. Movió la cabeza y eso fue todo. Sabía que _El Fin de la vida de Oliver Queens: Primera parte,_ estaba comenzando. Tomó dos años para que la _Segunda parte_ se presentara y me aplastara de una vez por todas.

Todos los muebles de la casa están cubiertos con fundas guardapolvos, haciendo que extrañas figuras de duendes salieran de los sofás, mesas, estanterías y del reloj de pared del primer piso. No las quito. No voy a quedarme el tiempo suficiente para que valga la pena, después de todo. La única habitación que me molesto en destapar es la mía. Carteles de las bandas todavía cuelgan por todas partes. Mamá me dejó pegar un corcho a una de las paredes, el cual todavía está cubierto con boletos de entrada de cines, conciertos, exposiciones de arte, museos… todo a lo que había ido o había visto. Mi cama está perfectamente hecha, luciendo el mismo conjunto de sábanas que tenía cuando era un adolescente, azul oscuras, aunque un poco deterioradas ahora. Mis viejos trofeos de fútbol y baloncesto todavía llenan desordenadamente la parte superior de mi cómoda. Apuesto a que toda mi ropa vieja todavía está allí, pero probablemente esté raída donde los insectos se han metido y se han dado un banquete.

Sin embargo no me interesan esos detalles. Realmente no. Estoy demasiado distraído por las fotografías. Están por todos lados. Fotografías que vinieron de la misma Leica que he traído de regreso. Fotografías de todo lo que alguna vez me hizo pensar algo, preguntarme algo o sentir algo. En su mayoría, las fotografías son de Felicity, porque durante mucho tiempo ella fue todo lo que vi, pensé, me pregunté o sentí.

Se ve tan joven, tan malditamente joven. Hermosa. Inocente.

Me doy vuelta y salgo furioso de la habitación. El teléfono empieza a sonar en mi bolsillo. Lo saco mientras camino a la habitación que mamá siempre utilizaba como guardarropa al final del pasillo. Su ropa todavía está aquí, envuelta en fundas y colgando en fila de manera anónima desde el interior de las barandillas. _Amanda Waller_ _: R &F_destella en la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil. Levanto unas de las muchas cajas de zapatos apiladas bajo las fundas y abro la tapa para sacar los zapatos de tacón negro del interior y dejarlos sobre el suelo. Luego regreso rápidamente a la habitación con la caja de zapatos en la mano, ignorando la llamada que todavía suena por el altavoz del teléfono móvil. Amanda es una de las editoras de la revista Rise&Fall, probablemente quiere que acepte un trabajo y no estoy en el jodido estado de ánimo para hablar con ella en este momento.

Mi corazón está latiendo exageradamente rápido mientras arranco las fotos y las amontono una encima de la otra dentro de la caja de zapatos. No puedo mirarlas. No puedo mirarla.

Volver aquí fue una jodida mala idea. Debería saberlo mejor. En este momento podría estar lamiendo el coño sin complicaciones de Helena, cubierto con su dulce humedad. Pero en vez de eso, regreso aquí, a este jodido agujero del infierno, y no sé qué hacer conmigo. Estaba equivocado. La casa no solo huele a naftalina.

También huele a muerte.

En vista que no podré actualizar mañana, he decidido hacerlo hoy, la próxima actualización será el día martes. Saludos


	4. Capítulo 4

4

Pasado

Felicity

Cuando la gente dice que odia la secundaria siempre quiero poner los ojos en blanco. Ir a la escuela es, por mucho, la mejor parte de mi día. Quiere decir que no estoy en casa. Quiere decir que estoy relativamente segura. Si fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, estaría inscrita como tutora y estaría fuera todas las noches durante horas ayudando a las personas a mejorar sus calificaciones. Tristemente, nosoy lo suficientemente inteligente. Soy una estudiante promedio. No soy la estrella más brillante en el cielo, pero tampoco la más apagada. Me las arreglo. Eso significa que tengo que esconderme en la biblioteca y hacer mi tarea antes de ir a casa, de otra forma mi padre estaría encima de mí y no tendría un segundo para mí. Si pudiera, viviría en la biblioteca.

Estoy escondida en la sección de ciencia-ficción, con la tarea de literatura inglesa a medio terminar, cuando escucho lo de la fiesta.

—No te preocupes, hombre. Esto va a ser épico. Ya tienen dos barriles escondidos en el sótano. El alcohol no será un problema. Las chicas, por otro lado… —Reconozco la voz. Es Sebastián Blood, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, y se escucha entusiasmado. Es el epítome de la alegría de Port Royal High.

—No voy a beber, hombre. Tenemos juego mañana en la noche. ¿Alguna vez has intentado correr por una cancha con resaca? —De esta voz no estoy muy segura. Es profunda, lo que significa que debería ser fácilmente reconocible, pero no la identifico. Continúa hablando—. ¿No pueden retrasarla hasta el fin de semana? Un jueves no es la mejor noche para una fiesta.

—Maldición, Queen, no te comportes como una mami. Tienes quince años. Se supone que quieres beber y follar chicas de la escuela, no tener ocho horas de sueño y esconderte detrás de tu maldita cámara cada momento del día. Eres parte del equipo. Necesitas contribuir.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?

Oliver Queen. Su nombre es Oliver Queen. Es asombroso que no haya reconocido su voz, considerando que el chico ha vivido en la casa de al lado toda la vida. Sin embargo, está en el límite de lo popular. Siempre está mirando al suelo. Estoy casi segura de que ni siquiera sabe que soy su vecina. Escucho una palmada, seguida por la repugnante risa de hiena de Sebastián.

—Eso es espíritu. Solo tienes que llevar cinco chicas a la fiesta. Todos lo haremos. De lo contrario, sería un caso grave de festival de salchichas, y estoy harto de atrapar vistazos de tu pene en los vestidores. ¿Me entiendes?

Ahora Queen también ríe.

—Estás celoso, idiota. No es mi culpa que me hayan bendecido con dieciocho centímetros mientras tú fuiste maldecido con ocho. ¡Ay! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Suelta!

Obviamente Sebastián no apreció el comentario de Queen. Suena como si estuviera intentando hacerle una llave o algo así. Me encojo de miedo, intentando esquivar los libros que me llueven desde los estantes mientras los chicos pelean en el otro pasillo. No hago ruido. Por alguna razón, parece muy mala idea que sepan que estoy aquí. Finalmente se detienen.

—Tu madre sabe cuán grande es mi pene Oliver. Por qué no le preguntas.

Oliver gruñe.

—¿En serio? ¿Una broma de madres? Patético.

—Como sea. Estoy seguro que confirmaría lo tierno que soy como amante. Y oye, llámame cuando regreses a casa. Podría necesitar un favor.

—¿De qué tipo?

—Del tipo necesito-que-me-lleves-a-algún-lugar. —Oliver hizo un sonido de fastidio. Echo un ojo por el hueco que dejaron los libros y están haciendo algún tipo extraño de saludo de hermanos. Parece como si fuera parte del vínculo de adolescentes varones—. Hasta luego.

Sebastián palmea a Oliver en el hombro y desaparece de la vista, dejando atrás a mi vecino rubio.

Lo que sigue después es extraño. Oliver se queda de pie, inmóvil, y está mirando hacia la puerta. Veo su rostro de perfil: la orgullosa y fuerte línea de su nariz, la línea dura de la mandíbula, la forma en que su frente se frunce mientras piensa y se concentra en algo.

Suelta un largo suspiro que suena bastante infeliz y se agacha, quedando fuera de mi vista. Los libros empiezan a aparecer en el estante tapando la brecha. Parece que se han caído de su lado también. La mayoría los hubieran dejado sin preocuparse por hacer un desastre en una biblioteca de escuela, pero no Oliver.

Mi corazón casi se sale por la garganta cuando de pronto está allí parado en la entrada de mipasillo, con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

—Oh —dice. Por un momento parece que es todo lo que va a decir, pero entonces continua— ¿Tienes alguna conmoción? ¿Alguno de esos libros te cayó en la cabeza? —Apunta hacia los libros dispersos a mi alrededor.

—No. Estoy bien.

—No te ves bien.

—Bueno, lo estoy.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas?

—No estaba escuchando a escondidas. Y… yo estaba aquí primero. No pude evitar oír.

Oliver ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda estrechando los ojos. El comienzo de una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—¿Sobre mi pene de dieciocho centímetros? —pregunta.

Mis mejillas van a estallar en llamas. Están rojas y ardiendo.

A la mierda si este chico cree que va a avergonzarme.

—Dudo mucho que tengas un pene de dieciocho centímetros, Oliver Queen. —Intento sonar aburrida, pero la verdad es que nunca había dicho la palabra pene en voz alta y casi me ahogo. Oh, Dios. Ahora estoy pensando en ahogarme con su pene. Oliver aparta la mirada con una sonrisa insinuándose en sus rasgos. Parece como si estuviera intentando no reírse.

—Eres mi vecina —dice—. La hija de Noah Kuttler.

—Sí. —Mi padre tiene mala reputación en Port Royal. No es ninguna sorpresa que Oliver sepa quién es. Mi padre estaba en la milicia pero fue herido, una baja honorable con una gran paga en compensación. Ahora se dedica a beber por toda la ciudad criticando a la gente y, en general, causando problemas. ¿Y yo? Sí, estoy sorprendida de que sepa quién soy.

Oliver me mira acurrucada al lado de la pila de libros y asiente.

—No tenemos clases juntos. ¿Te das cuenta?

—Lo… lo sé—contesto.

—Tu nombre es Felicia.

—Felicity.

—De acuerdo. Felicity. Tienes un rostro interesante.

Me enderezo con un libro en la mano.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que me gusta tu rostro. No es perfectamente simétrico. Las personas se sienten atraídas por rostros perfectamente simétricos. Es lo que se clasifica como "belleza clásica". Tú, Felicity Kuttler, no eres una belleza clásica.

—Vaya. Gracias. Y por cierto prefiero usar el apellido de mi madre, Smoak

Oliver no hizo caso de mi actitud ofendida.

—Tu boca es ligeramente más llena de un lado. ¿Alguna vez lo habías notado?

—Miro el espejo. Así que sí. Lo he notado.

Antes, el lado derecho de mi boca era exactamente de la misma forma y tamaño que el izquierdo, pero no más. Tengo una cicatriz en el interior del labio que hace que un lado parezca diferente.

Oliver frunce el ceño. No estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos me frunzan el ceño. Normalmente no me ven en absoluto. Deja caer su mochila y entonces se agacha, estudiándome a fondo.

—Tienes un punto oscuro en el ojo. Se ve como… como esa tormenta enorme que siempre está arrasando a Júpiter.

—No recuerdo que alguien haya hecho esa comparación, pero está bien.

—Y tu nariz…

De repente quería tirarle el libro.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué estás señalando todas mis imperfecciones y burlándote de ellas?

Oliver se yergue y se balancea en las puntas de los pies. Casi se cae de lado, pero se las arregla para enderezarse.

—No son imperfecciones, Felicity. Son diferencias entre tú y el resto de la gente. Te hacen interesante. Me gusta lo interesante. Definitivamente no me río de ellas.

—Entonces, ¿que ibas a decir de mi nariz?

Arruga la suya.

—Iba a decir que está ligeramente levantada en la punta.

—Oh Dios. —Me cubro el rostro con las manos.

—¡Eso es! Tienes una linda nariz respingada. Eso es todo lo que iba a decir.

—Bueno, detente. Estás volviéndome loca.

Oliver sonríe.

—¿Me dejarías tomarte una foto algún día? ―pregunta.

—¿Qué tipo de foto?

—Solo un retrato. De tu rostro. Nada raro.

—Quizá. No lo sé. Necesito pensarlo.

Eso parece agradarle. Se frota las manos asintiendo.

—Bien. Entonces avísame. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Lo sé.

Recupera el movimiento y recoge un libro que se cayó sobre mis piernas colocándolo en el estante más próximo. Es lo más cerca que ha estado desde que empezamos esta extraña conversación y, en verdad, en verdadestoy consciente de su proximidad. Bajando el rostro hacia mí, Oliver me ofrece la mano para ayudarme. No la tomo.

—En realidad… Estaba trabajando aquí abajo ―le digo.

—Bastante justo. Te veo por ahí entonces, Felicity Smoak.

Levanta su mochila y desliza los brazos por las correas. Está por irse. No sé lo que me posee, pero lo llamo.

—¿Oliver?

—¿Mmm? —Presiona los nudillos en el borde de la estantería.

—¿Qué tehace diferente al resto de la multitud?

Me guiña un ojo.

—Mi pene de dieciocho centímetros, por supuesto. —Mis mejillas arden de nuevo. Oliver debe notarlo porque sonríe. Pero su expresión cambia de repente, como si acabara de pensar algo—. Oye, Felicity Smoak, ¿qué dirías de venir a una fiesta esta noche?

································

Nunca he bebido alcohol. En todos estos años, mi padre ha bebido lo suficiente para ahogar a la marina de los Estados Unidos, pero yo nunca he tocado una gota. No sé por qué acepté ir a la fiesta, pero Oliver estaba mirándome con malicia, y él era tan extraño que supongo que estaba intrigada. Me dio la dirección donde debería llegar y desapareció.

Me quedé con una sarta de preguntas.

1) ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para presentarme en una reunión de secundaria de mis compañeros?

2) ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para presentarme sola?

3) ¿Qué demonios iba a usar si iba?

4) ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a mi padre a dónde iba?

Las preguntas uno y dos eran complicadas. Fui a casa y papá no estaba, probablemente estaba en el bar. Decidí medir mi nivel de coraje basado en lo bien que me sintiera con lo que encontrara para usar, así que fui por la pregunta número tres. Busqué en mi guardarropa, sintiéndome menos y menos segura. Siempre he sido una chica de jeans y camisetas. La ropa de fiesta no era mi fuerte, y además, mi papá nunca me compra algo elegante. No había forma de que fuera a ninguna parte si tenía que usar mi ropa.

Sabía que no debía, y definitivamente no me sentía bien al respecto, pero me di cuenta de que la única manera de encontrar algo adecuado era hurgando en las cajas almacenadas en el ático. Las cosas viejas de mamá. Mi padre difícilmente era del tipo sentimental, pero por alguna razón, nunca regaló la ropa de mamá o simplemente la tiró a la basura. Subí al ático, recordando llevar un rollo de cinta adhesiva para cerrar las cajas cuanto terminara.

Entonces comenzó mi misión.

Ahora que estoy aquí arriba, imagino que escucho abrirse la puerta principal y eso me está dando un susto de muerte. Pero no quiero bajar las escaleras con las manos vacías. Y si Noah de verdad estuviera en casa, lo escucharía golpearse y tambalearse contra las cosas mientras camina por la planta baja. Controlo los nervios y me muevo rápidamente conteniendo la respiración.

Hace mucho tiempo, alguien, probablemente Friday, empacó algunas cajas de ropa de mi madre con el mayor cuidado. Pequeñas bolsas de lavanda y otras flores de olor dulce fueron colocadas entre las capas de prendas cuidadosamente dobladas, e incluso después de tanto tiempo, el perfume permanece cuando abro la primera de las cajas. Al principio encuentro pantalones y camisas de botones. Blusas sueltas y camisolas. Más de lo mismo en la segunda caja. La tercera caja contiene pantalones de chándal y más ropa suelta, atuendo de ejercicio, más un par de zapatos que nunca me servirían, sin importar lo duro que intentara meter los pies. Mamá no era muy alta. Ahora yo soy más alta, pero estoy delgada y esbelta, justo como ella. Todavía quepo en su ropa, a pesar de que Friday insiste que no he terminado de crecer. Que aún me faltan otros centímetros antes de terminar. Estoy bastante triste por eso. Usar la ropa de mamá en secreto me hace sentir cerca de ella. Cuando ya no pueda hacerlo, sentiré que estoy perdiendo otra pequeña conexión.

Me encuentro con una mina de oro al abrir la cuarta caja. Adentro hay vestidos rojos, negros, azul oscuros y verdes que están envueltos por separado en papel de seda. Una multitud de estilos y materiales diferentes. Manejo cada vestido con mucho cuidado, cerrando brevemente los ojos cada vez que saco uno para ver si tengo algún recuerdo de cuando mi madre lo usó. La mayoría no los recuerdo. Pero otros sí.

Elijo un vestido corto de color negro, uno que no recuerdo, y lo sostengo contra mí sabiendo que encajará. Pesados adornos de cuentas decoran el escote donde cae la tela. No tengo los senos muy grandes, pero se me vería un buen escote con este vestido. Ser sexy nunca ha estado en primera línea en mi lista de prioridades, pero por alguna razón, hoy quiero sentirme bien. Quiero verme bien. La sonrisa socarrona de Oliver Queen aparece en mi mente y frunzo el ceño, intentando rechazar la idea de que quiero sentirme atractiva por él.

No soy una monja en formación. Soy una chica adolescente, y he estado montando en el loco tren de la pubertad los pasados dos años, así que he notado a los chicos. Me he dado cuenta de que han pasado de ser una molestia ruidosa, abrasiva y de olor extraño, a una distracción ruidosa, abrasiva y de olor extraño, pero no ha habido un chico en particular que atrajera mi atención. Ni siquiera sé si Oliver Queenha atraído mi atención, pero supongo que estoy interesada en descubrirlo.

Recojo las cajas y las cierro de nuevo, colocándolas en la posición exacta en que estaban y bajo el vestido a mi habitación. No tengo cerradura. Desearía tenerla, pero papá dice que una cerradura sería un peligro para la seguridad. Sé la verdad. Sé que no quiere que sea capaz de excluirlo. Empujo la pesada otomana que tengo al pie de mi cama contra la puerta y me desnudo. Deslizo el vestido por la cabeza retorciéndome y maniobrando para cerrar la cremallera de la espalda. Justo como lo sospechaba, encaja. De hecho, apenas reconozco a la chica que me mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Me veo… me veo como una mujer. Y mi escote es asesino.

—¡Felicity!—El sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse envía una sacudida de adrenalina. Dejo caer el cepillo de cabello. Es de plata y pesa. Hace un ruidoso bang al golpear el suelo. El sonido viaja con fuerza en esta vieja casa. En la planta baja, mi padre seguramente escuchó el golpe. Mi corazón comienza a golpear en el pecho. Mierda.

Aún no he podido encontrar la solución a la pregunta cuatro. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decirle a mi padre para que esté de acuerdo en dejarme salir al anochecer. No era mi intención estar usando uno de los vestidos de mamá cuando hablara con él. Tengo aproximadamente quince segundos para quitarme este vestido y esconderlo, de lo contrario, estaré en serios problemas.

Fue bastante difícil subir el cierre, pero bajarlo es incluso más difícil. Peleo contra la tela, tratando de quitármelo por encima de la cabeza sin abrir el cierre correctamente. Puedo oír los pesados pasos de papá subiendo las escaleras, pisando cada vez más despacio a medida que se acerca más y más.

Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas por la forma en que sube las escaleras. Si está enojado, saltará al segundo piso, cada paso sonará como un disparo. Si está cansado y ha tomado en el camino del trabajo a casa, se moverá mucho más lento, como ahora. Si ya ha tomado unas cervezas, podría estar de muy buen humor, o extremadamente de mal humor. Siempre es una ruleta rusa.

Finalmente logro liberarme del vestido, pero él ya subió las escaleras. Solo toma siete pasos calculados llegar de la cima de la escalera a la puerta de mi habitación, es el tiempo que tengo para correr hacia mi closet y ponerme un suéter grande. No hay tiempo para pantalones. No hay tiempo para nada. Ni siquiera estoy usando sostén. La puerta de mi habitación rechina cuando mi padre trata de abrirla desde el pasillo. Jura desde el otro lado de la puerta de siete centímetros.

—¿Felicity? Abre la maldita puerta jovencita.

Me resbalo en mi prisa por empujar la otomana fuera del camino. Golpeo el suelo y mi rodilla arde dolorosamente. No hay tiempo para revisar qué tan grave fue el daño. Me levanto y empujo la otomana fuera de la entrada para que él pueda entrar.

La puerta se abre y ahí está él, jadeando, sus hombros suben y bajan agitados. Tiene solo cuarenta y dos, pero se ve mucho mayor, esto le hace el alcohol en exceso a las personas. Hay líneas en su frente, que hacen que se vea enojado todo el tiempo, también hay líneas en las esquinas de sus ojos que no estaban ahí antes, cuando mi mamá estaba viva, pero sería tonto de mi parte tratar de endulzar las cosas. Él seguiría lleno de ira. Seguiría siendo un monstruo.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre obstruir esta puerta? —dice en un chasquido.

—No era mi intención. Solo quería algo de espacio para hacer yoga, papá. Necesitaba espacio para… —Su palma sale disparada hacia mi rostro, atrapándome por sorpresa. Probablemente su objetivo era mi mejilla pero me da en la quijada, lo que es agonizante para mí y probablemente para él. Trastabilleo hacia atrás, tropezando con la otomana que acabo de mover y me caigo pesadamente en ella. Mantengo la boca cerrada, sé por experiencia que va a ponerse más enojado si lloro.

Mi padre sacude la mano, apretando sus dientes.

—Demonios, niña. ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo? —Por supuesto, cada vez que se lastima cuando me pega, es mi culpa. Siempre lo es—. Dime ¿por qué coño tu pierna está sangrando? —me ordena.

—Yo… yo me tropecé y me caí.

Papá se enfada, abriendo y cerrando las manos en puños.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? Quieres que las personas piensen que te golpeé. Eres una pequeña perra retorcida, Felicity. Eres justo como tu madre.

Mi padre parece no tener en cuenta que, de hecho, sí me golpea, no le importa haberme marcado con cicatrices y moretones peores que este pequeño rasguño en la rodilla. Solo que no le gusta ver sangre, excepto cuando él la provoca. Cubro la rodilla rasguñada con ambas manos, tratando de quitar la ofensiva lesión de su línea de visión.

—No, papá. Lo juro. Fue un accidente. —Mi voz es baja, calmada, la voz arrepentida de alguien que ya está acostumbrado a disculparse. De alguien acostumbrado a disculparse ante oídos sordos.

—No me vengas con esa porquería, jovencita. Vamos. Ponte de pie. ¡Levántate ahora mismo! —Está prácticamente rugiendo. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que es demasiado importante que haga lo que me dice lo más rápido posible.

Me pongo de pie de un salto justo cuando entra en la habitación y echa el brazo hacia atrás cerrando el puño, preparado para enviar un golpe a mi estómago o a mis hombros. Luce decepcionado de que haya hecho lo que me dijo antes de que pudiera alcanzarme. Si no, hubiera sido capaz de eso y habría sufrido las consecuencias.

Una vez me golpeó el rostro con un fuerte gancho derecho y me rompió el labio, y se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era esconder un daño tan visible. Después, ha estado dejándome moretones en brazos y piernas, estómago, espalda, glúteos. Esas áreas que siempre están escondidas a los ojos curiosos del público.

—No tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres, Felicity —sisea—. Otro padre no aceptaría este tipo de mierda. Eres afortunada de que no te haya enviado a vivir con tu tía en Charleston.

Me gustaría vivir con mi tía en Charleston, pero no hay forma de que me deje ir. He pensado un par de veces en empacar una mochila y tomar un autobús, pero luego pienso en lo que pasaría una vez que llegue a mi destino. Mi tía, la hermana mayor de mi padre, cree que él colgó la maldita luna. Nunca aceptaría que me lastimó. Me acusaría de mentir y me haría llamarlo para decirle lo que dije. Él iría a buscarme y mi vida terminaría. Estaría tan enojado que probablemente terminaría matándome.

—Lo sé, papá. Lo siento. Seré más cuidadosa, lo prometo —susurro.

—Métete al baño —ordena.

El miedo provoca un hormigueo en mis manos y pies. Cosas malas ocurren en ese baño. Es como si pensara que como estamos encerrados y puede ponerle seguro a la puerta, el mundo nunca sabrá lo que hace. No quiero ir al baño con él, pero estoy plenamente consciente de lo que pasaría si lo rechazo. Y sería muy malo.

Me alejo con los hombros caídos, intentando hacerme más pequeña y no hacer contacto con él. Camino descalza por el pasillo, sabiendo que está justo detrás de mí rebosando de rabia.

Dentro del baño, mi padre me da la vuelta y me empuja hacia atrás, así que tengo que sentarme en el borde de la bañera.

—Quédate ahí —me dice. Abre el gabinete sobre el lavabo, saca un poco de aerosol antibacterial y toma unas bolas de algodón del contenedor de vidrio de la repisa. El alcohol en aerosol arde mientras lo aplica en mi rodilla. No menciona la sombra morada que está a punto de formarse en mi rostro ahora mismo.

―¿Siquiera estás arrepentida? —murmura en voz baja.

—Lo estoy. Realmente lo estoy. Lo siento, papá. —En mi mente trato de estar en otro lugar, cualquier lugar que no sea esta oscura habitación con mi padre gentilmente pasando una bola de algodón por mi rodilla sangrante. Se mueve lenta y cuidadosamente, siseando cuando la bola de algodón se vuelve roja con mi sangre.

—Eres una tonta. Mírame. Déjame ver qué tan arrepentida estás. —Lo miro y mis ojos deben parecer vacíos, pero papá ve lo que quiere ver—. Ahh, ahí está. Sí, eso está mejor. Ahora lo puedo ver. Serás más cuidadosa en el futuro. Sabes que no me gusta castigarte. —Acaricia con ternura un lado de mi rostro y acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Tuve un día difícil, nena. Sabes cómo es a veces. —Solo Dios sabe por qué mi padre piensa que ha tenido un día difícil, pero asiento sumisa. Se arrodilla en el suelo frente a mí, y mis palmas comienzan a sudar— ¿Por qué no estás vestida adecuadamente, cariño? —susurra.

—Iba a cambiarme.

Asiente.

—Está bien. —Agachándose, coloca su boca sobre el corte en mi rodilla y chupa suavemente, haciendo un ruido sordo con la garganta. Retrocede—. No estés tan preocupada, Felicity. Eres mi hija. Compartimos sangre. Está bien que haga esto.

Pero no está bien. Sé muy bien que ningún otro padre chupa las cortadas y rasguños de su hija adolescente. Está mal. Y se siente peor.

Papá se sienta sobre sus talones y se queda mirando mi rodilla, y tiene una preocupante mirada hambrienta en los ojos. Necesito irme de este baño.

—Quiero ir a una fiesta esta noche —suelto—. ¿Estaría… estaría bien si salgo? Solo por un rato. Todos los de mi año irán. —Las palabras salen de prisa, un poco confusas. Entro en pánico a medida que las digo y todas se mezclan. Papá frunce el ceño, ahora luce menos enojado y más horrorizado.

—¿Quieres salir? ¿A dónde?

—A una fiesta. Es a un par de calles de aquí. Estaré en casa a las once.

—¿Habrá chicos? —Es una pregunta capciosa. Si digo que no, sabrá que estoy mintiendo porque le dije que todos los de mi año irán. Si digo que sí, perderá la cabeza. Puedo decir, por la energía violenta y salvaje que emana, que he cometido un gran, gran error mencionando la fiesta—. ¿Bien? —Se inclina y coloca una mano a cada lado de mí en el borde de la bañera.

—Sí, habrá chicos —susurro.

—¿Entonces quieres ir y follar con un montón de adolescentes? ¿Es eso?

—¡No! —Me aparto de él, estremeciéndome—. No quiero eso.

—Pequeña mentirosa, quieres follar. Dilo. Dime la verdad, Felicity. Dime que quieres follar.

Si mi vida fuera una película, esta sería la parte en que la cámara se aleja de mí y de mi padre. Sería la parte en que el director quiere ahorrarle el horror al espectador, porque es demasiado gráfico, violento y desagradable para ser visto incluso en una película clasificación R. Verían la parte de atrás de la cabeza de mi padre. Verían mis lágrimas. Mis labios temblando. Usarían algunos bonitos efectos especiales en los que la cámara retrocede, y tú, el espectador, estarías parado en el pasillo, del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Me escucharías llorar. Escucharías el inconfundible sonido de piel golpeando contra piel. Escucharías a mi padre gritar. Me escucharías gritar. Te darías cuenta, por la manera en que la cámara se desvanece hasta el negro, que algo terrible está pasando en el baño y te sentirías incómodo y escandalizado.

Entonces pasaríamos a la siguiente escena.

Desafortunadamente esto no es una película y no hay una cámara para ahorrar detalles. Esta es mi vida. Este es mi padre, deslizando su mano por mi muslo, inclinándose sobre mí, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes.

―Dilo.

Esta vez no puedo calmarlo y darle lo que quiere. Simplemente no puedo. Si pronuncio las palabras que quiere oír, estaré en más problemas. Estos últimos dos años ha estado acercándose a un episodio que sé que pasará.

Sé que más allá de los jalones de cabello, las palmadas y los roces, hay más por venir. Hasta ahora he logrado evitarlo, pero veo la manera en que me mira. He sentido sus ojos sobre mí cuando estamos cenando. Mantengo la cabeza baja y los ojos en el plato, y rezo con fervor para que ese no sea el día en que descubra que tan lejos llegará.

Ahora, con algunas cervezas y fuego en sus venas, sé, sin duda alguna, que estaré despidiéndome de algo si digo la palabra follar.

—No quiero tener sexo hasta que me case —susurro—. No veo a los chicos de esa manera.

Mi padre me tiene por el cabello y me tuerce la cabeza a un lado, acercando su rostro al mío. Una vez, mi madre miró esos ojos y vio amor y afecto, estoy segura, pero lo que yo veo es odio e ira.

—Deberías saber que me doy cuenta cuando estás mintiendo, Felicity. Te he visto crecer desde que eras un bebé hasta que te convertiste en una pequeña perra engañosa. Sé exactamente lo que está pasando por esa cabeza tuya. Cada vez que ves a un chico en la calle, sé lo que estás pensando. Tú. Quieres. Follar.

Niego.

—No, no, no. No quiero. Te prometo que no.

Mi padre se acerca tanto que la punta de su nariz está tocando la mía. Puedo ver la fina telaraña de venas moradas que se propagan a través de sus mejillas, y puedo oler el alcohol en su respiración.

—Mírame a los ojos y dilo de nuevo. Quiero creerlo, ¿está bien? Quiero creerte, pero lo haces malditamente difícil.

Apenas puedo verlo a través de las lágrimas. Pestañeo alejándolas, demasiado asustada para levantar la mano y limpiarlas.

—No quiero tener sexo —digo—. No hasta que me case.

—¿No sin mi bendición?

Niego tristemente.

—Claro, papá. Nunca sin tu bendición.

Mantiene su mirada en mí por un minuto. Es el minuto más largo que he vivido. Veo una sucesión de emociones en su rostro: ira, pena, curiosidad, deseo. Es como si acabara de girar la ruleta de algún tipo de juego. No sé en qué emoción va a aterrizar, y mi corazón está latiendo como un taladro de pensar en lo que sucederá si se detiene en la lujuria.

Finalmente, se tambalea hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviese sumamente decepcionado de mí. Estoy aliviada, pero también estoy algo preocupada. Decepcionado es mejor que excitado, pero sigue siendo mi padre. Sigue haciendo terribles, terribles cosas cuando está decepcionado.

—No puedes ir a la fiesta, Felicity. No puedes socializar con chicos adolescentes. Solo van detrás de una cosa. Me enferma pensar que te desnuden con los ojos. Mataría a cualquiera que trate de tocarte. Lo sabes. Y sé que siempre hay alcohol en esas fiestas. Esos pequeños bastardos se pasearán con los penes duros y los cerebros confundidos por la cerveza. Y tú eres tan inocente, Felicity. Eres tan dulce. Ellos podrían aprovecharse de ti, ¿verdad? —Se levanta, pasando las manos por el cabello—. Así que no. Te quedarás aquí, conmigo. Vamos. Levántate.

Me levanto. Mis piernas se sienten a punto de colapsar. Estoy tan llena de pánico y adrenalina que mi vista se está cerrando, desenfocándose en los bordes. A veces mi padre pasa de la locura al exceso de afecto, y creo que hoy ha pasado.

Lo pienso hasta que lanza el puño y me golpea el rostro. Siento cómo mi cerebro se estrella como un pinball, golpeando cada campana que hay alrededor. Tambaleándome hacia atrás, golpeo el borde de la bañera y el impulso me lleva hacia adentro. Los calambres en la espalda me causan dolor, haciéndome colapsar en la bañera. El aire sale rápidamente de los pulmones en un agonizante gruñido.

Arriba, la luz sobre el espejo se balancea lanzando sombras locas hacia las paredes mientras mi padre se acerca a la bañera. Me mira con el rostro oscurecido por la resplandeciente luz que llega desde atrás, y me doy cuenta de que podría matarme fácilmente. Sería tan, tan fácil terminar con mi vida ahora mismo. Está en un lugar oscuro de su mente. Probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde, pero ahora, aquí, con tanto alcohol circulando por su cuerpo, no lo pensaría dos veces.

—Lo siento, papá. Lo siento. Yo… no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

Se queda inmóvil, y todavía no puedo ver su rostro así que es difícil saber qué está pensando. Mi visión es limitada, el contorno de su cuerpo se ve borroso y distorsionado. Parece desaparecer y reaparecer como un fantasma en una mala película de terror. Aunque estaría menos asustada de un fantasma. Después de un eterno minuto, lentamente, lentamente se aleja. Mi corazón está atorado en la garganta cuando silenciosamente deja el baño y cierra la puerta.

Lloro sin hacer ningún sonido. Me acuesto en la bañera con los brazos y las piernas enredadas y los oídos zumbando, tengo tanto dolor que apenas puedo moverme, y lloro por lo que parece toda una vida.

Me quedo ahí por horas. Cuando escucho el sonido bajo del televisor en la planta baja, salgo cautelosamente de la bañera con el cuerpo adolorido y me arrastro a mi dormitorio.

Parece extraño que hace algunas horas estuviera probándome el vestido de mi madre y pensando en un chico. Ahora, Oliver Queen es lo de menos en mi mente. Tal vez si mi vida fuerauna película, él sabría que estaba herida y triste, y subiría por un árbol, convenientemente plantado fuera de mi ventana, golpearía el vidrio y se metería a mi habitación, y eso, milagrosamente, haría que todo fuera mejor.

Aunque eso no pasará. Oliver no aparecerá en mi ventana y yo no iré a la fiesta. Arrastro el edredón y me deslizo dentro de mi cama. Y pruebo cuánto tiempo puedo estar sin respirar.

Escuché una vez que es imposible suicidarse aguantando la respiración.

Y realmente lo es.

Nos leemos el viernes!


End file.
